robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:VulcansHowl/Archive 1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat A page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 18:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Good job! I must congratulate you for your hard work! Please keep it up :) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:37, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Diotoir! :) VulcansHowl (talk) 09:59, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Feedback on Anarchy Hi VulcansHowl, you've asked for feedback on your edits to Anarchy, so I thought I'd post them here instead of on Crushtacean's talk page. In short, you're doing a great job. The most important thing to remember is that the design section can now house the pictures of the robot's different iterations, instead of leaving them with the battle histories. If it looks too crowded, make a gallery at the bottom of the page (near Trivia or Outside Robot Wars). If you spot a quote that more relates to design than performance, feel free to move that as well. Check out my recent edits to X-Terminator for an example of all the above. Keep up the great work! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. VulcansHowl (talk) 19:00, August 15, 2016 (UTC) If you want As you may already know, we run forums on this wiki called The Arena, where users with edit counts (in mainspace + files) can vote on various fantasy battles. If you're targeting entry to these forums, I have a way for you to reach 300 edits quite quickly, seeing as you've put in a lot of good work on our wiki so far. Ever since we changed the infobox font to Pirulen, the infobox headers on episode articles have looked excessively long. I went around the episode articles of the first two series and shortened them from "Robot Wars: The First Wars - Heat X" to "Heat X". You could carry this on, starting with the Third Wars, if you want the work. If not, no worries, keep up the good work of your own choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hi ToastUltimatum. Thank you for your offer. While I am in no hurry to reach 300 edits and have no intention to join The Arena forums yet, I am happy to start shortening the Third Wars episode infobox headers later today if you would like me to. VulcansHowl (talk) 12:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I hope you develop an interest in the forums when it becomes relevant, we've got big plans for the tournament that'll come after the 2016 series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for tackling that. I'll leave the other series open to you for now, in case you feel like racking up some more edits :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:30, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I saw that the Series 5 and Series 4 infoboxes were being shortened in recent activity and thought I'd help quicken the process by doing the Series 7 ones. I didn't actually see this post on your talk page until now though. Sorry for essentially robbing you of easy edits, VulcansHowl, it wasn't intentional. Nweston8 (talk) 20:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::That's all right, Nweston8, you've actually saved me the effort of changing the Series 7 ones later tonight. Thank you for your assistance. I will change the Series 6 ones tomorrow, unless you would like to do those as well. VulcansHowl (talk) 20:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::To answer your question in an edit summary, yes I would like to see the infoboxes changed for Extreme/Foreign championships, it was actually "Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors Season 1 - US Championship" that motivated me to start the change in the first place. Whoever wants to tackle it is more than welcome, the help is appreciated from both. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:05, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's fine, I'll make a start on the Dutch and German series right now. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:16, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Done the Dutch and German series headers, as well as that for the Extreme 1 Forces Special. Will tackle Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon series headers next. I am happy for Nweston8 to do the Extreme 2 headers if he wants to. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just covered the Extreme 2 ones for you. If you want any help for other things, just say. Great work so far, though! Nweston8 (talk) 13:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you Nweston8. Your assistance has been most helpful. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Designs and Versions There's no need to make "versions" if the robot wasn't a completely new model. Take Berserk 2 for example - called Berserk 2 consistently, features the same design and weapons and colour. If the differences are minimal and the robot is considered the same robot (unlike Aggrobot, Plunderbird and Sabre Tooth) then use design, not versions of, and seperate paragraphs for each version and start with "for series 4, this was changed to..." or something similar. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:59, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Understood. Will convert Berserk 2's 'Versions of' section into a 'Design' section now. VulcansHowl (talk) 20:06, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Episode 5 Nice work with the Design sections you've been adding. I'd like to ask, are you planning to write some battle summaries for Episode 5 on the episode page? I ask because the process of writing each competitor's page means I have to write about each fight a lot of times, it helps when other people offer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:13, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hi ToastUltimatum. As I wrote on the 2016 Episode 4 talk page, I am happy to write up a few of the Episode 5 battle summaries this week, but which ones I'll do depends on what battles CrashBash and Nweston8 want to focus on, as they have also expressed interest in writing a few summaries as well. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::First come, first served, I'd say. Just go with your preference. Note that I'd probably end up changing bits and pieces of Ironside3 vs Pulsar and Beast vs Gabriel, as I saw them live. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:37, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::That's fine by me. Will start off with Chompalot vs Gabriel and the first Group Battle.VulcansHowl (talk) 16:45, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll be available to do some write-ups tomorrow. I will cover Ironside3 vs Gabriel and the second group battle seeing as they're two that aren't done yet. Nweston8 (talk) 23:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Pinball Warrior Just want you to know your contributions have been appreciated. We've been very lucky to get such enthusiastic new users. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation Sorry it took so long to send you the message, but of course, you've long surpassed the criteria to enter the Arena forums on the wiki. I think the reason it took me so long to confirm your eligibility is because there are no tournaments to vote on! Enjoy Ragnabot 2 when it gets started! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :That's fine ToastUltimatum, thanks for letting me know. Ragnabot 2 sounds interesting. VulcansHowl (talk) 17:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Terrific work You've been doing awesome work. I know your talk page is nothing but compliments, but I feel like I need to reiterate it again. I wish you were around when we were writing in 2009! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Stevenage Quick question where did you find the info on Stevenage so soon? 321Annihilate (talk) 16:44, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I was there for the first of Sunday's shows. Absolutely amazing experience: great atmosphere, brilliant fights, and delighted to see Bigger Brother fighting again. As for TR2 and Manta's finishing positions, I found out from Robots Live's Facebook feed. VulcansHowl (talk) 17:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Great thanks a lot. 321Annihilate (talk) 18:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Prince of Darkness This is system has been discontinued, but we can still bring it back for absolutely exceptional work, and I think your rewrite on Prince of Darkness is one of your best yet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Cheers. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Whilst passing Adster's request for rollback, I was floored to realise you don't have these powers. Aside from Toast and I, you're easily the most active mainspace user (probably higher than us on most days too!) and I am satisfied I should grant you these powers without an application. Congratulations. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:00, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Series Record EX Please hold off on Series Record Ex until the matter has been settled. Toast and I are currently the only ones weighing in at the moment. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:21, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. VulcansHowl (talk) 11:25, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::As somebody who's used Series Record EX, perhaps you'd like to say whether or not you want it to be used on the wiki? Refer to Template talk:Series Record. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I can definitely say that Series Record EX and the other templates are a considerable improvement over the old bullet-points. Much clearer and more recognisable than the previous system, and its nice to know that we finally have an easy-to-digest record for Extreme as well as the main UK and international series. However, I think an extra template for Extreme-exclusive competitors that didn't attempt to participate in the main UK series (e.g. Rhino (Extreme 1), Combat Ant) would be quite useful, as well as one for Nickelodeon series competitors to bring the latter in line with the other series. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC)